And Now I Present: Draco and Ginny Malfoy
by Dracos-Girl22
Summary: this fic sux...my worst one...its a one chappie fic..romeo and juliet style


And Now I Present: Ginny and Draco Malfoy

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Draco slipped the ring over Ginny's fragile finger. It wasn't the happiest of weddings, oh no. For these young lovers love was forbidden. They had gone through everything imaginable to make this wedding possible. Yet, Ginny's parents had disowned her, the moment they figured out about him. Yes, him with his perfect pure blood. But Ginny held on. 

As for Draco's parents they had no idea. No idea that he even knew the daughter of their mortal enemies. No idea about the love, the marriage.

Draco practically skipped home after the ceremony, for it was not proper to stay with his bride yet. Besides, he had parents to fool. Still the image of Ginny with her beautiful red hair and pale skin was burned into his mind. Rushing into his house he went to his bedroom and lay down his beautiful blond head. His gray eyes closed from exhaustion. Unfortunately he did not have the chance to rest long..

His father threw open the doors and stormed into the room. His long blond hair in disarray, he started shouting at Draco. Draco, quite used to this (for his father was an abusive bad man) started to block out his voice, a blank expression on his face. Until he heard the name. Amidst the screams of his father he deciphered two words. "WEDDING!!! WEASLEY!!!!!!!"

Terrified Draco stood up straight with shock. He then realized that this was a horrible thing to do. For it made it very simple for his father to confirm the rumors. Speechless, in utter shock he father stormed back out of the room. Draco knew not what his punishment would be. Only that it would be horrible, that is if it wasn't death.

*

Ginny went home to her distant relatives house. For she had no other place to stay. One hand gently resting on her stomach she smiled brilliantly and somewhat sadly. She was terribly devastated that after all the years of love, of care, he parents gave her up, without giving her so much as one chance.

Passing by Draco's manor, she was confused to see ten hooded figures enter the mansion. With them she distinguished the Malfoy hair.

'Draco?' She thought, confused.

But then she saw the length. It was her new father in law. Lucius Malfoy. She was terrified. If she were caught, she would be put to death immediately. Hiding behind a stone pillar she watched with curiosity through the large windows. She knew that she should leave immediately. However her nosiness took over her, and she even dared as far to creep onto the grounds to get a better view. 

*

Draco was sitting on his bed in complete shock when his father came calmly into the room with his minions. Draco knew not to say anything, for it would only make it worse. 

"I'm going to teach you a lesson son. Don't worry, it won't be extremely painful. Do you understand?" Lucius' commanding tone rang about the stone walls. 

"Yes father." Draco answered quietly. 

He was being shoved down the stairs. The minions were being as rough as possible with him, without truly killing him. Kicking him down the last set of stairs, Draco landed in a bloody heap in front of the main windows. Circling around him, the minions took out different weapons.

"Oh father...please be patient with me." Draco moaned.

Stepping forward his father unsheathed a long sword.

"Punishment comes in many different forms son. I have merely chosen this one." 

And with one long stride Lucius drove the sword through Draco's side. 

*

Outside it had started to rain. Ginny had clapped her hands over his mouth, and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming when Draco was thrown down the stairs. However when Draco was stabbed she bit right through her lip and tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood.

*

A warm feeling engulfed Draco. He felt as warm water was being poured on his side and down his leg. He was however, still aware of the deathly pain right before he passed out. 

"Leave him" His father said in a cold voice.

They all left in silence.

*

Ginny had fled when the blood had started to seep. She was running to the church.

'I won't believe it!! I won't!!' She thought frantically. Upon reaching the church, she found the one thing she was looking for. A dagger. 

"A life without love, is not life at all." She said aloud, in a dead voice and raced back to the manor. 

*

Her shoes clicked on the stone floor of the manor. She turned and saw him, lying in a pool of his own blood. She ran to his side. 

Raising the dagger to her heaving chest, she said firmly:

"I refuse to live in this world without you...DRACO!!!!!!"

*

Draco stirred. He was sure he heard his name called. Opening his eyes, his blurred vision finally became clear. He saw his ceiling. Trying to move, he felt searing pain in his side. Turning his head sideways he saw Ginny, with a dagger, lodged in her broken heart. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Forcing his broken body to move, he went to her side and cradled her limp body. 

"I've lost everything now" He cried.

Removing the dagger from her blood soaked chest, he brought it to his own heart...

* 

If you had been blind, you would have heard the thump of his body against hers, as he lay with her for the first and last time...


End file.
